Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{7r - 2}{r - 5} + \dfrac{-12r + 9}{r - 5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{7r - 2 - 12r + 9}{r - 5}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-5r + 7}{r - 5}$